


Oh No

by JayDee (BarelyExistent)



Series: Monster!Sides [4]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Logan's POV, Patton is suspicious, vampire!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyExistent/pseuds/JayDee
Summary: Patton found a photo in the library from when the school opened, almost a century ago. One of the men in the picture looks almost exactly like the history teacher.Hmm.





	Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a comment I got on tumblr that went something along the lines of "Theres no way the no one noticed Logan was working at the school since it opened" and I was like "You're completely right let me fix that"
> 
> Also, this takes place in the early 2000s, while Patton is still in school, not the present day. Patton is not yet a werewolf as of this conversation.

Logan looked up from his desk at the knock on his door. He nodded to the person on the other side, one of his students, what was his name… Patton… Sanders..? Yes that seemed right. He nodded to Patton and the young man opened the door and entered the room.

 

Logan could  _ smell _ his nervousness. He put down his pen. “What did you need, Patton?”

 

Patton was fidgeting with the sleeves of the hoodie he kept tied around his shoulders. “I, um, I had a question.”

 

Logan nodded, “Alright, what was it?” 

 

Patton chewed his lip for a moment. Logan could smell the blood as Patton broke a scab.

 

“Well, a group of us were wondering, um, how… longhaveyouworkedhere?” He squeaked.

 

_ Oh. _ “Excuse me?”

 

Patton took a breath and repeated, “How long have you worked here?”

 

“Well, quite a few years if that's what you're wondering. I think perhaps… thirty?” Logan really hoped Patton wasn't asking what he thought he was asking.

 

Patton shuffled his feet. “It's just that, we were in the library and we found some old photos of the staff from when the school opened and we saw a guy standing in the back that looks almost exactly like you and we were wondering if maybe he's related to you or something like that and I drew the short straw and had to ask.” He stopped and gasped a breath.

 

Logan frowned.  _ Oh no. _ “Do you have this photograph with you now?”

 

“Oh, um, yeah, it's, uh, right here,” Patton said, pulling an old book from his bag and flipping to a page with a sticky note poking out the side. He handed the open book to Logan. Logan eyed it wearily.

 

The photo he saw was exactly what he was dreading. It was black and white, and there was neat cursive handwriting that claimed the date the picture was taken was 1924. A group of men were gathered in front of the doors to the school, all very well dressed and each with an air of superiority. 

 

And Logan was standing in the back right. 

 

_ Oh, shit. _

 

How was he supposed to explain this? He'd been alive for well over eight hundred years, he’d made millions of excuses in those centuries, but how was he supposed to combat photographic evidence? Photographs were too new, he’d never had to deal with them before!

 

He bit his cheek and instantly regretted it as his fangs pierced his own flesh. “I- I'm… not quite sure, Patton.” Ugh, his own blood was  _ disgusting. _ “He could be an ancestor of mine, perhaps.” 

 

Patton nodded. “Alright, cool, I just, uh, had to ask, you know?”

 

“Yes, yes, I understand.” He handed the book back to Patton. “If that's all, I do have some work I need to get done.”

Patton took the book and put it back in his bag, “Oh, uh, yeah, alright!” He made his way back to the door and waved, “Have fun!” His smile seemed strained.

 

“...Thank you..?”

 

Patton pulled the door shut with a slam.

 

Great.


End file.
